Pink Roses
by Amilia Roseheart
Summary: Shadow and Amy are in love with eachother but too shy to admit it. But, When Scourge comes along it may be the thing that saves Amy's life! Rated M for things to come.
1. A Normal Day

**Just so you know, This is my first fanfiction here. So if it needs improvement then... Eh. Have fun reading!**

* * *

><p>It was an ordinary day in the downtown area. Amy was chasing Sonic, Sonic was losing her, Rouge was stealing from innocent people, Tails and Cream were on a romantic walk in the park, But Shadow just stood there in the alley, hoping that he could be with Maria soon.<br>"Oof!" Amy fell and broke her nose. She started crying. Luckily she tripped infront of the alley, where Shadow, her friend was. She didn't notice him at first.  
>He was just a dark spot in the alley.<br>"Rose." Shadow said looking at the crying girl.  
>"What happened?"<br>"I was running after Sonic but then I tripped and I think I might've broken my nose... Can you take me to a hospital?" Amy explained and asked.  
>"No problem." He said. "Just keep holding your nose." Shadow picked Amy up and ran to the doctor.<br>Sooner or later everything was better.  
>"Thanks Shadow." Amy said. "I owe you one."<br>"Nah." Shadow replyed. "It was just something that friends are supposed to do...Right?"  
>Amy laughed a bit. After all the time he's had with friends he still isn't sure. "Yup." Amy replyed.<br>"How 'bout I walk you home?" Shadow offered.  
>"That sounds nice." Amy replyed as they both walked to her house. Amy lived in a small house. Just big enough for two people, incase she had someone stay the night.<br>"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Rose."  
>"Aw Shadow. Call me Amy. I keep tellin' you that."<br>"Okay, Amy."


	2. I think I know why

"Come on Amy!" Blaze said grabbing my arm. "You'll have tons of fun."  
>"But Blaze! I don't really wanna go to a club..."I replyed.<br>"You're going wheather you like it or not!" Mimi told me and dragged me out to the car.  
>"Why me?..." I asked myself.<br>When we got to the club they wanted me to dance too.  
>"Aw guys. Isnt it enough that I came?" I asked.<br>"Well then atleast go sit at the bar." Mimi and Blaze sugjested. So I did.  
>I sat at the farthest seat away from the dance floor.<br>Blaze and Mimi were chatting with Tails and Silver. SIlver had finally grown out of that annoying voice. Tails was 16 now and he and Cream were one of the cutest couples in our school. There was just that one year when everyone got held back. Nobody agreed with it but it was life.  
>"Can I buy you a drink?" A green hedgehog asked.<br>"Isnt drinking bad for you?" I asked.  
>"Only if you drink too much."<br>"Okay. But just one."  
>"Excuse me bartender can me and this fine lady have some buttered rum?"<br>"Sure thing." The bartender said.  
>I was blushing when he called me a Fine Lady.<br>Not even Sonic had done that when we were dating.  
>"So." He said. "What's a pretty girl like yourself doing here all alone?"<br>"My friends." I told him. "They dragged me here. But now I think I see why..." He was holding my hand.  
>"What's your name, Pink?" He asked.<br>"My name is Amy. Amy Rose." I replyed.  
>"Sonic's girl?"<br>"No me and Sonic broke up weeks ago."  
>"Well that was his stupid decision."<br>My cheeks turned red. Redder than Knuckles if that's even possible.  
>"My name's Scourge."<br>"Well it's a pleasure to have a drink with you." I said as we both clicked our glasses together and had a sip. 


	3. Is it True?

"You get the hell away from Amy!" Rouge said kicking Scourge right in the face.  
>"What the fuck Rouge? REALLY?" I shouted at her.<br>" Amy he's a damn pervert. He just wants to rape you."  
>"Sure Rouge. Not everyone's like that. You just think that because you're a HOOKER."<br>"Oh thats it!" Rouge said kicking me in the mouth.I then hit her out of the building with my hammer but then she came right back holding a knife to my throat."Take it back." Rouge said.  
>"Why dont you make me? HOOKER." I said kicking her and running out.<br>"Shit..." Scourge whispered and ran after me.  
>"Why'd she say that..." I whispered to myself.<br>"Amy are you okay?..." Scourge asked.  
>"Is it true?" I said. "Do you only want to rape me?"<br>Scourge smiled. "It's not true." He said. "But I'm always ready if you are, Babe."  
>I blushed at the thought. Maybe Scourge really DID care for me. Maybe I finally found the guy of my dreams. It wasn't 'till Shadow came around that I had realized I didn't...<p> 


	4. The Pink Room

Sooner or later we arrived at Scourge's house. We rode there on his motorcycle. It's just as green as he is.  
>"Well." Scourge said. "It's not much but make yourself at home." He unlocked the door and opened it.<br>His house wasn't all that pleasnt but still atleast it was a house with electricity and plumbing and that's all I needed.  
>There was a single couch infront of the T.V. In the kitchen he had a sink, a stove, and a fridge. No dishwasher. The bathroom was...er...No. But the guest room was amazing. It was pink. All pink. The walls were a floral print. A very princessy bed with pink sheets and white blankets and pillows. A flatscreen T.V. There was a huge walk in closet. And there was a bathroom. A clean bathroom with a big tub and dimmer lights! I was in Heaven.<br>"See you in the morning." Scourge said and walked out of my room.  
>I collapsed on the bed and fell asleep.<p> 


	5. The Cafe

The next morning I was dropped off at the Cafe because Scourge was nice enough to encourage me to find some sort of work. I really liked the Cafe because it was peacefull. It was the only place that was calm enough to study after school. It was the only place where I could bring someone there and not be embarresed. It was the only place I could call home (Other than Scourge's guest room and my own house.).  
>"Hello again !" My friend Kelly said.<br>"Hey Kelly." I replyed with a smile. "I'm here to apply for a job."  
>"Well you're very lucky!" Kelly said. "Someone just quit earlier. She was the baker."<br>I was lucky. I loved to bake. I'd bake for Shadow,  
>Sonic, Cream, Rouge, Blaze, Silver, Knuckles, and sometimes Eggman. Even bad guys deserve to have a treat once in awhile.<br>"Where do I sign?" I asked ready to start my new job.  
>~A few hours later~ "Hey Amy?" Kelly asked.<br>"Yeah?" I replyed.  
>"Could you watch the counter for me? I have to do some cleaning."<br>"Sure thing!" I said walking up to the counter.  
>~4 minutes later~ "Boring..." I sighed. There wasn't anybody at all here who didn't already have a pastry...<br>"Hey." Someone said.  
>I looked up. "Welcome to Kelly's Cafe may I- Shadow?"<br>"Hey Rose." He said and smiled. "Havn't seen you in awhile."  
>"It's been forever!" I replyed. "So whatcha gonna have?"<br>"I'll take the Amy Rose Pastry."  
>"You're the first." I said walking to the kitchen.<br>Sooner or later I came out with a beautifully cooked rose cookie with pink frosting. I made it black and red though for Shadow.  
>"That looks amazing Rose." He said. "You made it?"<br>"Yeah." I replyed. "Remember all the pastrys I made you when you were sad about Maria?"  
>Shadow nodded. It had been so long since Maria had died he almost forgot.<br>~Flashback~ Shadows POV ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Maria no!" I said banging on the glass. I was in a capsule in the Space Colony ARK. Maria, the beautifull long blonde haired 12 year old was holding onto a switch.  
>She was at gunpoint. It was pull the switch and be killed,<br>or don't pull the switch and risk my safety.  
>"It'll be okay Shadow..." She whispered with a sad smile. "Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog..." She said to me pulling the switch.<br>"NO!" I shouted. Bang. Just like that. She was gone...  
>~End Flashback~ <div> 


End file.
